


Pokémon XY/XYZ: Alternate Story!

by Hergel1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hergel1/pseuds/Hergel1
Summary: This ıs my first time writing a fanfic on ao3, so please forgive me ıf there are any typos and stuff.( By The Way, I'm A Turkish Person. So I Can Make Typo's. )





	Pokémon XY/XYZ: Alternate Story!

**Author's Note:**

> This ıs my first time writing a fanfic on ao3, so please forgive me ıf there are any typos and stuff.  
> ( By The Way, I'm A Turkish Person. So I Can Make Typo's. )

It Was Time, Ash Was Finally In Kalos.When The Doors Of Plane Are Opened, Ash Yelled;

" Here I Come Kalos Region! "

Then, A Girl Named Serena Saw Our Hero, Ash.

Ash Noticed The Girl, And Walked Up To Her.

Ash: Hey Serena! How Are You Doing?

Serena: Umm.... Sorry, I Don't Know Who You Are...?

Ash: Didn't Remember Me? *Sigh* I'm That Kid Helped You In The Summer Camp, While We Were Like 5 Years Old!

Serena: Ash! *Hugs Him*

Ash: Yeah Yeah, Save The Hugs And Kisses For Later.By The Way,Clemont Told Me That He Was Going To Come And Take Me To He's Home.

Serena: Can I Come?

Ash: Sure! Why Not?

Clemont Walks Up To Our Hero Ash, And Serena.

Clemont: Long Time No See!

Ash: Long Time No See.

\-----------------------

*At The Clemont's House*

Ash: So, Where Should I Start?

Clemont: There's A Gym Over The Next Town, Then Another One In This Town.

Ash: Okay, I'm Starting Tomorrow.

Serena: Hey Ash! Can Clemont And I Come Too?

Ash: Sure! But Now, I'm Going To Sleep.

Clemont: Ash Wait!

Then, When Ash Walked  To Upstairs, A Chespin Attacked Him, Making Ash Roll Down The Stairs.

Clemont: Sorry About That... Hehe...

Ash: It's Nothing... Pikachu Shocked Me Harder Than This!

Serena: Talking About Pikachu, Where Is He?

Ash: Oh, He Finally Stayed In Pokéball. You Know, For The First Time!

                                                                                                                                 **_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_( By The Way, I'm Sorry If The Things Are Happening So Fast. I'll Improve Myself In The Next Episode I Promise! )_ **


End file.
